


Heart

by beeyouteaful



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, Post-Thor (2011)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-02
Updated: 2015-12-02
Packaged: 2018-05-04 11:44:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5332937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beeyouteaful/pseuds/beeyouteaful
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loki scouts out a possible companion for his world domination.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Heart

Loki sat in his usual place in the corner booth, watching intently as she tended to the other customers. His long, raven hair was pulled back into a loose bun with a few tendrils around his face and ears, and he wore an emerald sweater with black jeans—inconspicuous and stylish, but still with his own flair. Occasionally, he would catch her eye and grin in her direction, and she would blush and turn away. He loved playing his little game of cat-and-mouse.

It wouldn't be long before his plans were put into action against Midgard. He would be their king, and he was determined to have her by his side.

Loki stirred his usual coffee absentmindedly as he thought of his eventual uprising. He had the sceptre in his possession, and he had used it before to manipulate others into doing his bidding. He already had Doctor Selvig working on harnessing the hidden powers of the Tesseract, and he didn't plan on stopping there.

The Asgardian didn't notice that she had visited his table again until she spoke.

“Can I get you anything else, Honey?” A grin stretched across his face as he was pulled back into reality. He knew she already knew the answer.

“No. I think I'm alright, Princess.” She blushed and looked down at her feet. She always reacted like this when he called her that, and Loki couldn't help but chuckle. “Thank you.”

“I'll be back with your check in a minute.” His eyes followed her retreating form. Never before had he felt this way toward a woman, let alone a mortal. She was everything that repelled him: sweet, caring, selfless, and quiet. But her selflessness hypnotized him. It almost had a hint of loyalty beneath it. Not to mention her beauty. She was exactly the type of right hand woman he needed.

He watched her stop at another table full of boisterous older men. When he saw the way they looked at her, his blood boiled as hot as his coffee. He was naturally possessive, sure, but his jealousy over her burned hotter than ever. She was his, and only his.

Loki tugged on the hem of his sweater. He felt little pangs of guilt every time he thought about manipulating her this way, but they quickly vanished when he remembered his end goal. He had been planning for weeks for this night, and he knew it could go south quickly if he didn't do everything perfectly. All of his not-so-subtle flirtations would be put to the test.

“Here you are, Loki,” she said as she arrived back at his table with the slip of paper. “If you need anything else, you just let me know.” He nodded in thanks, and she left. He flipped the check over and saw a note penned in her smooth handwriting; _it's on me, Honey. Have a great one! xo._ Loki looked up just in time to see her glance over her shoulder with a shy grin. He smirked back at her, already running through his plan to make her his.

A few hours passed before he saw her exit the building, fumbling with her purse, phone, and a coffee. She stopped in the middle of the lot and rummaged through the bag for her car keys. Loki leaned against her car with his arms crossed nonchalantly, waiting for her to notice him. He watched the little puffs of her breath dissipate into the cold night and couldn't help but smile. She was so ordinary, yet so beautiful to him. She attracted him like honey attracts a fly. Once she found her keys, she looked up toward her car and grinned at him.

“Did you wait here this whole time?”

“Of course.”

“Why on earth would you stand out here for three hours in the cold?” she asked, walking up to him.

“I wanted to thank you for the coffee.”

“You could've just come in and said so, Honey,” she laughed.

“I figured it would be more romantic to do this instead, Princess,” Loki replied, unfolding his arms and tucking a stray hair behind the Midgardian's ear. She shivered, and Loki knew it wasn't just from the cold. “So, thank you.”

“Don't mention it. It’s my job. It's the least I could do.” He examined her features meticulously for signs that his plan was headed in the right direction. She bit her bottom lip and glanced down at his chest and back up to his eyes. She was reacting perfectly. He took his chance and lifted her chin with his fingers. Her breath hitched as he leaned in and captured her warm lips with his. Her eyes fluttered closed and Loki noticed that her grip on her coffee faltered slightly. He eased them around so her back was against the car as he shut his eyes and plucked the cup from her, placing it behind her on the roof of the car. He then reached for her hand again and enveloped it in his as their lips danced for what felt like an eternity.

Loki pulled back and looked down at her, a dazed and flustered expression on her features. He leaned in once more and kissed both of her blushing cheeks.

“Would you be mine?” he asked, rubbing the thumb of one hand across her jaw, while his other held the small of her back.

“Of course, Loki,” she breathed in response.

“Perfect.” He kissed her softly again while grazing his knuckles across her cheek. He waited until her eyes closed again before he summoned his scepter into his free hand. Loki reluctantly parted from her lips and moved to whisper in her ear. “You have heart.”

“It's yours, Honey,” she mumbled into his neck.

“Let's keep it that way.” He pressed the tip of the sceptre to her chest as gently as he could, and she gasped in surprise. “This is for the best, Princess.” He watched as the magic coursed through the veins in her shoulders and neck and into her once-flushed cheeks. A sickly black film glazed over the whole of her beautiful eyes before turning her irises a sharp ice-blue. He caressed her cheek, guilty that things had to be this way. “I am sorry. Please know this.” He took her hand, and in a flash, they were gone, the coffee long-forgotten on the cold car roof.

 


End file.
